A JAM Branch Closing
by M. Love
Summary: Season 3, Ep. 6, Branch Closing. In amongst all the confusion as to whether Michael or Josh is getting fired, Jim realizes he can't hide from what he left at Scranton, and Pam can't hide the fact she loves a Stanford Sales rep.


"Did you hear the news?" Karen asked, sitting on the plastic chair at the side of his desk.

"Hmm?" Jim asked, looking towards the brunette who was trying to suppress a small smile. "Hear what?"

"Your friends down in Pennsylvania," Karen replied. "They're getting shut down."

The suppressed joy on her tanned face didn't even register as his heart stuttered to a halt. He turned and saw the camera men zooming in on his face, their eyes intent. Andy spun around beginning to bag on him, but Jim was staring ahead of him, not focusing.

-

Jim's eyes were still wide and troubled as he looked to the interviewing camera crew. "**I just kind of guessed that the branches would hang in limbo, our jobs in trouble for ever. but not really. This makes life just weird...**" He began to blink rapidly, his hand rubbing up and down his face.

-

"I'm just so glad its not our branch," Karen aid to Andy, smiling in satisfaction.

"Imagine those Scranton suckers," Andy guffawed. "They must be just bawling."

"Andy," Jim said in warning, focusing for the first time on the man. "Not really that appropriate."

Andy sneered at him, turning to whisper to Karen even more. Karen turned to look at Jim with a sort of sad understanding, her mind going over the possibilities as to why the happy Jim who had come in that morning had changed to such a depressed one.

She knew Jim as a friendly guy, so it was only reasonable he have friends back at the Scranton branch. She could only imagine that he was feeling rather sorry for his comrades. His hazel eyes were red and puffy as he turned to begin staring blankly at his computer screen once more.

-

Karen crossed her legs and stated in her simply manner; "**I like Jim, he's a cool guy. I hate to see him like this; so down. I really think I should do something for him.**"

-

"So what can I do for you, Karen?" Josh asked, his eyes looking slightly worried at Karen's look of focus she usually got when intent on something.

"Well, I heard about Scranton closing..." Karen carried, looking at Josh.

"Ah," he said, nodding, "Yes. Nothings confirmed of course."

"Yes, yes," Karen waved this off. "Its all the same. Its happening."

Josh floundered slightly, unsure of what to say, but the look in Karen's eyes just made him swallow his tongue and smile slightly.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Well, you know how Jim used to work at Scranton?" Karen asked, her eyes watching Josh nod. "Well, he seems a bit cut up about the fact his old branch is getting the chop, and I thought I could help him."

Josh smiled at Karen, and she gave a small one sided smile back. She was a hard woman, but in a good way. Soft if she liked you, but hard with you if she didn't know you. It was to Jim's character that she had taken to him so warmly.

"What were you thinking?" Josh asked her.

She answered straight away, "I was wondering if you knew who would be absorbed here. Maybe I could relieve his mind knowing who would be joining him."

Josh grimaced slightly. He brought his roll-a-dex across the desk to sit in front of him, glancing at Karen, he began turning the wheel that brought the names forward.

"Nothing is confirmed, Karen," he sighed. "How about I give you the Scranton branch number? You can call them, get them in touch with Jim."

Karen deliberated over this offer; it wasn't what she had come in for, and she usually got what she wanted, but she decided it was probably the best she was going to get. Josh was many things, but he wasn't a man to show his cards until absolutely necessary.

She gave a curt nod. "That would be great."

"Alright then," Josh smiled, disconnecting the card with the appropriate number and handing it to Karen.

-

Pam watched as Michael walked out of the office with Dwight, fully intent on actually barging in on the CEO of the whole of Dunder Mifflin.

"Our jobs are doomed," Kevin predicted ominously. He had come up to her desk and was chowing down on her jelly beans.

Pam gave a crooked smile, turning to her computer. She didn't really want to talk about it.

-

Pam was looking at the camera, a thoughtful look on her face. "**I don't think its a horrible thing that I'll be fired. And I will be fired. I mean who wants two secretaries?**" She gave a sad smile, a thin finger running across her bottom lip absentmindedly. "**I have to say this place has stopped feeling like home. Its not fun anymore.**" she sighed. "**I'll always have my memories.**"

-

She was gazing at Ryan's new desk just across from hers when a call came through to the phone. With a long sigh, she collected her nerves and picked it up.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam." she said; smiling at the sound of her own voice forming the phrase.

"Hi there, Pam," said a friendly female voice. "My name is Karen Phillepelli, from Dunder Mifflin Stanford."

Pam blinked, her jaw dropping. "Oh," Pam floundered, her brow creasing. "Hello. How can I help?"

She better not have called to gloat...

"I was just wondering..." she seemed to hesitate. "May I speak frankly?"

Pam blinked. "O.. K.."

"I work with a Jim Halpert, do you know him?" she asked.

"Y-yes, I know him." Pam replied, her heart fluttering desperately. "Why? Is he hurt?"

"Well," Karen seemed confused and hesitant. "Yeah, I guess. But- No... Look; its just we heard about your branch closing, and he seems to take the news weirdly..."

"Weirdly?" Pam echoed.

"I think if he's worried about the branch, about his friends." Karen replied. "I wanted to know... this sounds so weird... I wanted to know if you could patch me across to a friend of his, maybe you know someone he was really close with... I think he just wants to know what going on over there."

"I know someone," Pam said in a quaking voice.

"Great," Karen sighed. "I'll patch you through now."

Pam was put on hold, a bad piano solo floating through to her deaf ear.

In Stanford, Karen looked up to Jim who was still staring blankly at his monitor. The screen saver popped on, so he tapped his mouse and it faded away back to the display.

"Uh, Jim," Karen called, getting a grunt a grunt in response. "There's a call for you on line 2."

Jim blinked, looking down at the red flashing light. His hesitant hand rested on the receiver, and then picked it up.

"This is Jim," he said slowly, wondering who'd be calling him - he had no sales calls planned.

"Jim?" squeaked a voice from the other side.

It wasn't what he expected and it took him off guard, he sat as rigid as a board his phone pressed tightly to his face. Pam was sitting with the same frozen look on her face. They both weren't prepared for the emotions that rushed painfully through their bodies simultaneously.

Jim had been convinced he didn't want to see her again, he had thought that getting back into that situation would be far too painful. But the sound of her voice. Her sad soft voice. He couldn't stop his chest and throat tightening. AT that moment, he would give anything to turn back time and decide to stay at Scranton.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a croaky voice.

Pam suddenly broke down, bending forward over her lap as she let tears flow freely down her cheeks and dripping on her grey skirt. She still held the receiver to her ear, her hands shaking as they covered her leaking eyes. "Y-yes," she stuttered lamely.

Jim's own eyes were glistening, brimming with unshed tears as he heard her small cries on the other end. The only thing that lightened the painful knot in his throat was her stammered reply.

"Come on, Beesly. Missing me that much?" he tried to joke, his own voice breaking. He cleared it excessively to no avail.

Pam was sniffling as she nodded her head and said, in her smallest voice, "Yes. I am."

They both froze, unsure of what to do. Pam's cries were still coming in clear, but they were tempered with shock at what she had admitted. Jim closed his eyes, a warm salty tear falling thickly down his cheek slowly.

"I miss you too," he whispered in a jagged voice. he took in a harsh ragged breath.

Was it an illness with him? Lay it on the line once, she says no. Lay it on the line twice, she says no. Lay it on the line three times...

Pam hung up the phone fast, her eyes wide and panicked. She suddenly looked around, searching the faces of those around her. She didn't know what she was looking for, but knew she didn't find it.

She was up in a flash grabbing her pink coat and her purse before running from her station and out the door. Ryan turned to see the crazed red head flinging the front door open. He looked to the camera crew that were presently rushing out after her, running to the window that looked down on the car park.

Ryan got up curiously, following after them as they zoomed in on the asphalt, waiting for Pam to emerge.

She suddenly burst from the double doors, still pulling her coat up her arms as she ran to her small blue car. She slammed into the front seat, shutting the door quickly behind her. The car was thrown into reverse, squealing into a turn, and then zooming hazardously out onto the street.

The camera focused on her until she was out of the shot, it then turned to look at a bemused Ryan Howard.

"Maybe she's gone to stop Michael," he said with a shrug.

-

Karen was grimacing sheepishly, bright spots of color rising on her cheeks. "**I think I kind of screwed up.**"

-

"Jim?" she called, looking towards the camera crew and giving another small grievance. She was standing by the entrance to the men's bathroom, knocking timidly at the door. From inside you could hear moans and grunts.

"He's been in there for, like, half an hour." she whispered quietly, looking to the camera as if they could fix it. "Its all my fault..."

There was another moan that sounded like "Stupid, Stupid!"

"Yeah, he keeps repeating that," Karen said with a small sad smile. "That and Pam."

Her eyes were knowing.

"Kaaa-aren," said Andy as he came into the small area. He walked up beside her, his geeky smile showing his straight white teeth. "What's a-goin' on?"

"Its Jim," she sighed, and she gestured to the door as another mumbled "So stupid!" came through the door. "He's feeling down."

"No wonder," Andy said with a snort. "We liked totally kicked his branch's butt!"

Karen rolled her eyes and looked back towards the closed door.

"I'm worried," she confided looking at Andy.

He dropped his attempt at a charming smile and looked towards the bathroom door, his brow furrowing.

"Big Tuna?" he called.

It was silent for awhile, and the two by the door stayed silent for a few long moments, waiting for a reply they finally gave up on. Karen rolled her eyes, it was probably the 'Big Tuna' thing. Though she had called Jim by his proper names many times to the same ends.

"Maybe we should just leave him be," Karen ventured.

"Nah," Andy said, brushing her comment aside. "He just needs to toughen up. I'll go in there, talk to him-"

Karen shook her head, taking Andy by the shoulder and taking him away from the bathroom.

That was so not what Jim needed.

-

The camera crew pushed the door open, looking in to see Jim leaning against the sinks with his palms pressed into his eyes. His face was read as he shook it this way and that.

"Pam..." he said brokenly.

-

Pam was driving fast again, her big eyes shining and red as she stared in front of her, looking almost mad with her focus. She was zooming down the highway, muttering to herself, as if practicing a speech, as she narrowly avoided a slower car.

-

"Hello! Welcome to Dunder Mifflin. My name's Grace." said a helpful brunette from the front desk. Her hair was pilled on top of her head and he eyes were engaging as she looked up at the new comer.

Pam's eyes were wide and shining again, looking down at the receptionist. She had been driving an hour,and found it wasn't in the least bit helpful. She was still shaking with emotion as she blinked rapidly.

"I'm looking for Jim Halpert." she said with a small smile.

"Sure," the receptionist said with a quick nod. She picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

The wait was much too long, the receptionist's brow creasing more and more as each ring cam through the receiver. Pam drummed her fingernails impatiently on the counter top, watching the receptionist's face for a reaction. Finally the receiver was put down and she was looking up at Pam with an apology in her eyes.

"He's not answering, Miss," she replied.

Pam looked enraged as her mouth hung open. As she opened her mouth to speak, a tanned brunette in a cream pant suit walked into the lobby.

"I just talked to him," Pam was saying. "I mean, like an hour ago. He can't have just left. Call him again."

"I don't understand it," Grace the receptionist was saying. "Jim always answers-"

"Are you talking about Jim Halpert?" Karen asked, stepping forward.

She observed the red head turning to her, immediately struck by the fact that this woman had just been crying. She was twitching with nerves, looking ready to burst at the seams if she wasn't put in touch with Jim.

"Yeah," Pam said, moving forward. "I'm Pam."

"Hey!" Karen said, taking hold of Pam's hand and shaking it. "I'm Karen, remember?"

"Oh," Pam sighed, smiling genuinely, she had found someone helpful. "Yes. Hi."

"You want to talk to Jim?" Karen asked.

"Yeah," Pam said with a nod. "I wanted to finish our phone call in person. I want... do you know where he is?"

"Yeah," Karen said, beckoning Pam forward. "Follow me."

-

Jim rubbed his eye again, his lip curled up in a resigned sort of pout as he glanced at the camera crew. He had composed himself slightly, enough to move out of the bathroom. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "**I guess I thought I was over it. I thought I didn't want to see her. But... on the phone...**" he grimaced and rubbed at his furrowed brow as if to work out the tension. "**How can you just forget all ****those memories... They just hit me like a train. And now... I can never see her again. She doesn't love me... I just thought...**"

There was a knock at the window behind Jim. He spun around in the chair, surprised.

Karen was smiling sheepishly, waving at Jim then gesturing behind her. Pam was standing just off to the left, her hands twisting around as she stared at Jim. Her lips twitched in a smile.

Jim was out of his seat and out of the room before the camera could even refocus on him. The door slammed shut behind him as he walked up to Pam.

Her smile had turned into a beam as she watched Jim take long quick strides towards her.

He wrapped the receptionist up into his long arms and pulled her against his body. She didn't reject him as he held her close, her body shaking with laughter and crying all at the same time. His hands stroked her hair as she hugged him around the middle. Karen was standing just off to the side, gaping, like the rest of the branch, at the couple.

Pam drew back so she could gaze up at Jim, her mouth opened slightly as she gave a smile.

Jim was slow but deliberate as he leant down towards her, his back bending to make up for her shorter height. Their eyes stayed wide, looking at one another as if in a whole new light, as their lips brushed once. Jim pulled back once, to gage Pam's reaction, before bending down once more and deepening the kiss. He scooped the red head up in his arms as he kissed her mouth.

The women around the office made loud 'awww' noises and the men gave small swoops as Jim and Pam swayed from the intensity of their on going kiss. Karen turned away awkwardly, her brow furrowed as the camera caught her reaction. There was a loud whoop, and a "Yeah! Go for it, Big Tuna!" from Andy as he jumped out of his chair, punching the air.

-

Jim and Pam sat in two chairs, drawn up next to each other, as their hands idly played together on the arms rests. Pam was laughing, her head drooped slightly, her wide hazel eyes looking up at Jim's beaming face. They both looked at the camera again, smiles both threatening to break their faces.

"**Yeah, so...**" Jim was saying, nodding slightly and looking to Pam. "**It turns out Scranton actually isn't closing. Stanford is. Something about Josh quitting. And I've been offered number 2 position over there. Taking over Dwight.**" He and Pam gave an anticipating laugh. "**But I could care less right now. I want to go back.**"

"**Yeah,**" Pam said with a smile and a glance at Jim. "**I'm not fired, Jim's not fired. Michael's not fired. But that really doesn't matter right now...**" she added quickly as Jim began to laugh. "**We have each other, that's what counts**."

"**Exactly**," Jim agreed, beaming. "**And its going great so far.**"

Pam gave a giggle. "**Yeah, the last hour has been the best hour of my life.**"

"**Seriously?**" Jim asked, turning to look at her.

"**Seriously**," Pam replied, grinning in a way that made the camera man feel he was slightly forgotten.

Jim cleared his throat and gave a pointed look at the camera. Pam took a deep breath and turned to smile again.

"**But yeah...**" Jim said in a slow voice, clearly at a loss of what exactly to say. Maybe his broad grin was impeding his speech.

"**You know,**" Pam said, looking away to Jim once more. "**You can stay in my apartment while your looking for your own place.**"

Jim broke down, pulling Pam to him, he kissed her mouth feverishly. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the embrace like Jim.

The camera turned away awkwardly before shutting off.

_**(A/N) A bit dramatic, I know. But I watched this ep and got this idea. Its just supposed to show how Jim kept all these feelings pent up and covering them with denial, and then when he heard Pam crying, unable to hide her feelings, he couldn't hide his anymore.**_

_**I just so wished he had come to Scranton for Pam, not with Karen. Blech.**_


End file.
